Commoner's School
by OneHellOfANekoDemon85
Summary: Haruhi knew that the Host Club had a ridiculous president, yet she never thought he would be this stupid. And for the first time, she's terrified of the outcome… Maybe the shadow king can calm her nerves, then again… Maybe not.
1. Chapter 1

**So I know I'm being mean by starting up a new story when I have so many that are not finished and have people begging them to be. However, lately I have been getting more ideas for other things rather than what I have been writing.**

**So, this I had going on for a while and decided, why not put it out there? I have some ideas coming for my other stories but they are just stuck in writer's block. **

**And thank you love for working with me as my beta, I owe you :)**

**Anyway, here is the first chapter to Commoner's High School (I do not own Ouran High School Host Club). **

**Enjoy!**

It was a peaceful day at Ouran Academy. White doves were flying around the pale pink clock tower. The sky was bright blue, without a single cloud obscuring the view.

Within the private school, lies a club in a meeting. The Host Club of Ouran Academy were finishing entertaining their guests and getting ready to clean up from today's role-play.

"Haruhi!" A yell echoed throughout the room, shattering the peaceful atmosphere around the named host. With an annoyed sigh, Haruhi looked up to see the president of the club, Tamaki Souh standing next to her.

"Yeah?" came her bored reply. By now, the girls had left and now the Hosts remained. The cleaning up had finished and Haruhi would have left by now and yet, she still sat at one of the tables.

"We're not going to be in school tomorrow," Tamaki informed the only female of the Host Club. This information pricked Haruhi's interest, so she looked up once again.

"Oh?" she answered, turning her body to face the club president. Tamaki suddenly launched into a dramatic speech about his 'precious daughter' finally acknowledging him. Haruhi sighed and turned back to her binders, scribbling down some notes. Unlike these damn rich bastards, Haruhi had to keep her grades from slipping if she wanted to stay. And she wouldn't be able to finish fixing her notes if she kept getting distracted by the idiot president.

A raven-haired, cool-typed teen stood on the other side of the room, watching Haruhi. She had papers, binders, and bags all around her at the table she sat at. He noticed that when she found something in those papers that annoyed her, she would tug on her bangs, which was quite often.

Kyoya walked over to the table when his curiosity got the best of him. Looking over the female's shoulder, Kyoya saw what annoyed her. Sloppily written notes were being transferred to a more neatly written format, yet some words were blurred or completely illegible.

"And… Done, finally!" Haruhi said as she put the last note on the last paper she had to write. Everything was sorted out and ready to go, ready to be studied thoroughly. "Oh, hello sempai," she said when she noticed Kyoya standing there next to her.

"Haruhi," he greeted. Haruhi then noticed that Tamaki was still going on his speech.

"What's your point sempai? Why won't we be in school?" Haruhi asked, completely annoyed at the blond.

"Huh? Oh yes, we won't be in school because the Host Club will be taking a field trip to a commoner's school!" Tamaki exclaimed excitedly.

Kyoya turned to look at him with a neutral expression, though his eyebrows were raised. Haruhi's jaw dropped and she stood up.

"What? Are you insane?" Haruhi yelled. If they go to any public school that had any of her old classmates or teachers, she would die.

"We aren't going to a high school, they have exams right now. So instead, we're going to a middle school," Tamaki went on as though she didn't say anything. Haruhi's fear grew. "But once the exams are over, we'll go to the high school."

"B-but…"

"We'll even be going to your old middle school, Haruhi!" Tamaki finished excitedly.

The world stopped moving. Haruhi could feel her body shut down. So many things felt as though they were against her right now. There were things from her commoner life that she would have preferred and hoped to not have brought up… Ever.

"I… I have to go now!" Haruhi exclaimed as she packed her bags and ran out the door. It only took a few seconds for her to be out of the abandoned music room. The Host Club members were watching her.

"What was all that about?" Hikaru asked, looking up from his videogame, Kaoru sitting next to him.

"What There's something wrong with my little, precious daughter? Mon ami, why didn't you tell me!" Tamaki pleaded with Kyoya. A silent sigh escaped the raven haired teen and stood up, picking his bag up with him.

"I'm going home," Kyoya muttered as he made his way out of the abandoned music room. Once he got outside, he saw Haruhi talking frantically on the phone. As he got closer, out of curiousity to what she was talking about to whoever she was on the phone with, he heard her speaking.

"Why the hell would you let Tamaki Souh into the school?" Silence followed after and he assumed that there was a reply being given. Then, "You could have refused, Mr. Principal! Yes, that is sarcasm you dolt! You could have said no! Please cancel the plans with that idiot president!" Haruhi basically begged. Kyoya could hear the whine of desperation in her voice as he watched.

Haruhi slowly hung up her phone and sighed. "My life is so over..." She straightened her back and looked up, finally noticing her sempai. "K-Kyoya-sempai... How long have you been there?" she asked nervously. Kyoya cleared his throat and decided to give a little lie.

"I had just arrived. What are you still doing here? I would have thought you would already be on your way home," he amended as he came to stand in front of the first-year host. Haruhi looked away and shrugged.

"I had to make a quick phone call to my dad, that's all. I'm heading home now," Haruhi said as she watched a black car come up. Kyoya looked over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes as he realized it wasn't his driver.

An old man wearing a driver's uniform came out, smiling at the pair as he came over to open the back door which made his white mustache wrinkle with him.

"Ms. Fujioka, your grandfather sent me to pick you up. He wishes to speak with you," the old man said in a soft voice. Haruhi sighed, apparently forgetting who was standing next to her.

"Did he now? Guess I should go talk to him then," she muttered as she walked slowly over to the car door. Then she stopped and looked over her shoulder at her frozen sempai, smiling. "Please don't mention this to the other hosts, or anyone else, sempai. I'll see you tomorrow," she said as she climbed into the car, shutting the door behind her.

The old man tipped his black hat to the young man standing in front of him and quickly got into driver's seat. Kyoya stood there, shellshocked as the black car that looked more expensive than his own drove away from the curb and off the school grounds.

He was brought from his thoughts as his own driver pulled up. He slowly got in and watched as his driver closed the door behind him. Laying his head back to relax, his thoughts drifted.

_Who is Haruhi Fujioka? _

**So? Is it bad? Good? Review and let me know. **

**Thank you love for pre-reading again, can't wait to see you again. Now...**

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people of earth, er, well people of fanfiction. Let's admit it, fanfiction is a completely other universe isn't it?**

**So I have a new chappie for you all and I hope that I haven't been keeping you all long. I don't know why but every time I listen to L's theme on youtube (because iTunes doesn't have to exact version) I always get into the mood of doing work.. And sitting like he does, but hey that's part of the fun.**

**Anyway, thank you love for being my beta, you know how much it means to me. I hope to see you soon.**

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club (sadly).**

**Enjoy!**

Haruhi sighed as she finally got back to her apartment. Closing the front door, she leaned against it in fatigue. She lazily kicked off her polished black shoes and loosened the tie around her neck from the boy's uniform.

It was a stressful talk with her grandfather and to the fact that Kyoya happened to see her grandfather's driver was a stress point that she could have lived without.

With a small sigh of relief, Haruhi collapsed onto the couch and relieved her aching feet. She had to stand the whole meeting, which lasted longer than an hour. Something about learning to be respectful.

With a tired groan, Haruhi remembered what the club president, Tamaki, had said what was going to happen tomorrow. Skipping school to go to a middle school and then to a high school was completely out of the question for her! She had a scholarship that she had to worry about; she wasn't like the others who had tons of money to go to that damn school. _Damn all these rich people._

Haruhi sighed and rubbed her eyes with her hand to try to scrub out all the tired she felt and try to stay awake. It wasn't working. With a groan at the fact she had to get up, Haruhi stood from the couch and slowly made her way to the fridge. Inside was a basin of ice water and a towel was already on the counter. This was her way of staying awake despite not wanting to.

Taking the bowl, she placed it on the counter and braced her hands on either side of it.

_One… Two… Three!_ On her mental three, Haruhi dunked her face into the cold water, instantly waking her up. She stayed like that for a moment before pulling her head out of the water and grabbing the towel to dry her face. The cold stung at her face but it did succeed in keeping her awake. She still has homework to do after all.

With a sigh, Haruhi grabbed her bag and her MP3 and plugged it into the stereo next to the TV. She turned the music to a little tune that helped her concentrate and put it on loop. L's Theme.

As the piano started, Haruhi started her homework. It was actually very calming to listen to L's Theme from Death Note while doing her homework.

Across the city, Kyoya was also doing his homework, only he was doing his in complete silence. His mind wasn't on the work in front of him, however. It was on a certain commoner named Haruhi Fujioka. He just couldn't understand her.

With a growl, he pushed the papers out of the way that had become a nuisance and decided to do some research on his state of the arc laptop. Some research on Ms. Fujioka, that is.

Frustratingly enough, there wasn't anything on her. All there was, was what was already known about her. Even in the school records, which he hacked into, there wasn't anything! This damn commoner is causing a whole lot more problems than she's worth!

With a sigh, Kyoya took off his glasses to rub at his eyes with the heel of his palm. Maybe he should take a break, just a little one. Leaning back into his couch, Kyoya closed his eyes slowly.

Just… A… Little… Break…

He was out like a light within three minutes.

…

…

"Mon ami! Time to wake up!" he heard an annoying voice cry happily into his ear. With a frown, Kyoya slowly sat up and a dark aura passed over him, his eyes becoming those of a demon lord.

"Why are you in my room, Tamaki?" Kyoya growled. He could see Tamaki now cowering behind Mori-senpai.

"It's time to get up and get ready to go to the commoner's school. I thought we could all go together. After we leave here, we're going to pick Haruhi up!" Tamaki said meekly. Kyoya sighed as he remembered why the idiot president was mentioning a stupid commoner's school.

He slowly noticed that he was wearing the same clothes from yesterday and that the unfinished work was still lying on the table. He groaned silently in his mind as he ran a hand over his face to wake him up further.

"I'm not in the mood for your commoner crap again, so get out. I'll get myself ready," Kyoya growled out as he stood from his now uncomfortable position on the couch. He could feel all the joints of his shoulders and back popping.

"B-but…"

"Now." Kyoya's voice was final and was enough to scare the twins out of the room as they begged for mercy from the Shadow King. The others soon followed him.

Shaking his head, Kyoya slowly began to get dressed.

This day is going to be a living hell.

**And that is the end of chapter two for Commoner's School. How was it? You know how to tell me, just click that box down below and type me a review. Reviews are love after all **

**Again, thank you love for helping me out. I hope to see you soon, love you.**

**Now, my readers, it is time for you to review. I look forward to them. 3**

**See you guys next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody. I am very pleased with the results of the reviews I have been getting. Now as promised, here is the third chapter to Commoner's School. **

**To be honest, I'm actually having fun with this story. I haven't felt like that in a while. Right now, the look out on Angel In The Surf and Bella's Pokemon Battles is shady since I don't know when I'll do those, but I do have an outline coming up for the next chapter.**

**Thank you love for being my beta, I hope to see you soon.**

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club… Sadly.**

**Now, enjoy this new installment of Commoner's School.**

Haruhi groaned as an insistent knocking pounded at her door. Her dad had come home late last night, so she knew she would have to get the door instead. Her dad needed his sleep, to support them both and work to the best of his ability.

Haruhi dragged herself from her bed and noticed that her alarm hadn't even gone off yet. Who the hell was at the door so damn early then? With a low growl, she stalked out of her warm bedroom and reluctantly away from the perfect-comfy bed.

_I am going to kill whoever is at that door, _Haruhi snarled in her thoughts as she wretched the door open. Her mood only worsened when she noticed that it was Tamaki who was relentlessly pounding on the front door knocker.

"Sempai… What are you doing here?" she said, calmly. However, to anyone who was listening, it was pretty obvious that there was an undertone of a promise of pain. It sent shivers down the spines of all but one members of the Host Club, that one being Kyoya, who was sort of impressed with the amount of demonic energy coming from the small girl.

"W-We're going to the commoner's school remember?" Tamaki stuttered, terrified of the girl he called his princess and daughter.

"Why?" Haruhi snapped but trudged back to the kitchen to start making some coffee that would probably wake her up. Key word being probably. The Host Club gingerly made their ways inside, uninvited however.

"Haruhi, why are you not dressed?" Kaoru asked. Haruhi could feel her sanity starting to slip even further. It's 6:30 in the bloody morning!

"I was asleep when you idiots came knocking. Why are you here so early anyway?" Haruhi snapped again, even more venom in her voice. Kaoru shrank back and hid behind Tamaki, Hikaru right next to him.

"She's even worse than the Shadow King!" Hikaru stated, terrified. Kaoru nodded frantically in agreement.

When her coffee finished brewing, Haruhi gingerly lifted the cup to her lips and took a sip. The bitter taste was exactly what she needed to wake her up. She preferred her usual coffee straight black.

"Now, since I'm woken up, I can't go back to sleep. So please stay out here while I get dressed," Haruhi grumbled. She didn't wait for a response as she slammed her bedroom door behind her. Stripping off the sheets, she folded them and placed them in a drawer carefully and pulled out the pitch black Egyptian cotton ones. She placed the perfectly folded squares of fabric onto the bare bed, ready to be put on.

Once she was done with that, Haruhi grabbed a pair of nice black pants and a blue blouse. She didn't have to wear her uniform, but that didn't mean that she didn't want to look somewhat nice. Her hair freshly combed and styled into the perfectly messy form it usually gets in on its own, Haruhi grabbed a backpack that had a sketchbook, pencils, camera, and a couple books. Just a few things to do when she got bored. Plus some studying material might have been slipped into the bag, despite Tamaki's banishment of everything school related.

When Haruhi came out, she noticed that the twins were fighting over the TV remote and Tamaki-sempai was once again growing mushrooms in her closet. Honey and Mori-sempai were looking at the movies and games she and her dad had accumulated over the past few years. There were quite a few. Kyoya-sempai was once again browsing the bookshelf that was shoved into the far corner, near the rather large window.

"Alright you guys, I'm re-" Haruhi stopped when the door opened suddenly and a teenage girl entered.

"I'm back, Haru," the girl said quietly, kicking off her heeled boots before stepping onto the tatami mats.

"Oh, hey Akita. The sheets are on the bed for you already. Coffee's ready too if you want some," Haruhi smiled gingerly. Akita looked up and a slow grin crossed over her lips.

"You always know exactly what I need Haru," Akita chuckled as she poured herself a large cup of coffee, adding in multiple spoonfulls of sugar. Unlike Haruhi, Akita loved sweet things. Haruhi once swore that it was going to be her downfall. "I'll see you later, yeah?" Without waiting for an answer, Akita walked towards Harhuhi's bedroom.

When she turned around, the natural host noticed that all eyes were on her and on the retreating form of Akita.

"Pardon me, princess, but I don't believe I caught your name," Tamaki suddenly said, appearing next to Akita, his index finger lifting the black-haired head up so that the green eyes meet his own violet ones.

"Pardon me, prince, but I don't believe I wanted to tell you," Akita snarked back, knocking his hand away and turned to Haruhi. "Haru, I told you before. I won't tell your grandfather that you're in a host club as long as said host club stays away from me." Akita's eyes were that of an emotionless ghost, her voice completely deadpanned.

"Sorry Akita, Tamaki-sempai is being an idiot as always," Haruhi quickly apologized and pushed Tamaki back over to his corner. "Please go relax," Haruhi said as she smiled. Akita rolled her eyes and disappeared into the bedroom.

Haruhi turned and faced Tamaki. "Are you an idiot! You never, and I mean never, flirt with Akita Zaki! She can destroy you!" Haruhi sighed. "Can we just get going so this hellish day can end sooner?" And with that, she turned and walked out the door.

The Host Club stared after her, but the silence was broken by footsteps that echoed throughout the dead room. Kyoya had started to walk after Haruhi.

"I have to agree with her. Shall we?" Kyoya left the small apartment, soon followed by the twins and the president. Honey was staring at Haruhi's bedroom door and made his way cautiously to the door. Something was strange about this Akita person.

Mori looked over and noticed his smaller cousin heading that way. Honey could feel his gaze on his back. "I'm just checking something out, Takashi," he murmured softly as he pressed his ear against the door to see if he could hear anything. Nothing, except soft sounds of movement and a clicking noise.

Honey slowly cracked the door open, just enough to see the bed. Akita was sitting on a freshly made bed and typing away at a state-of-the-arc laptop. She had headphones in that were obviously being used to cancel out any of the noises that might be heard throughout the day. It was dark except the glow from the computer screen.

Honey watched as Akita reached for her phone without looking and rapidly punched in buttons of a well-known number.

"Fujioka-san. I have interesting news for you about your granddaughter," she purred into the phone. There was a pause and she listened to the reply and chuckled. "No, no. She's in a certain host club with a young man named Kyoya Ootori. You know, the third son of one of your clients," Akita said as she smirked.

Honey's mouth fell open as the next line he heard came from Akita, "Yes, I understand. I will tell Haruhi immediately… As soon as she comes back from the commoner middle school they are dragging her to. Have a good evening, Fujioka-san."

Honey stepped back and glanced at the front door, where he could hear the excited shouts of the twins. Honey felt his chest clench at the thought… But was Haruhi…

Was Haruhi lying to them?

**Ooooo new character involved. I wonder what her grandfather is thinking now. **

**Anyway, to be completely honest, I finished this at school. But let's keep that our little secret yes? ;)**

**Again, thank you love for being my beta, I really appreciate it. **

**Now review! And I might have the next chapter up quickly. **

**REVIEW!**

**See you next time! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody. I seem to be spitting up chapters for this story faster than I have been writing for a long time. I don't know what it is, but this seems to be so much easier to write than others have been.**

**Thank you to all the reviews I have gotten and the new followings. This really helped with me wanting to write more. I guess I just lost my edge a while back, but I seem to have it back now. **

**Again thank you love for being my beta, I totally owe you. Hope to see you soon.**

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, but that would honestly be a fun thing to own.**

**Now, please enjoy this new chapter of Commoner's School.**

**Have fun :D**

Haruhi stood outside with the other Host Club members, already feeling a headache forming. She couldn't believe this day was happening… Honestly, it had to be the official day of Hell starting. Guess the first day of being part of the Host Club wasn't it after all…

She leaned against the limo as Tamaki argued with the twins on who was going to sit with her on the way to the middle school. She didn't really care, if she had to choose, she would rather sit with Kyoya-senpai. At least he would ignore her… And she could silently ogle him from the corner of her eye.

Shaking her head to clear it of thoughts, she saw Honey and Mori-senpai exiting her apartment long after the others. She got a tickling suspicion that Honey heard or saw something due to his head bowed and the thoughtful, yet upset look in his eye.

Finally it was decided, by Haruhi, that she would sit upfront with the driver. This got a lot of arguments of disagreements and she huffed as she went to sit in the front anyway.

_Honestly, I would rather drive myself… I have a car, but it's way too much for a commoner to afford,_ Haruhi thought critically as she spied the hidden door to the parking garage underneath the apartment complex. It looked like a simple storage space, but when inside, there was a ramp that went down into the underground garage, where her's and the other inhabitant's cars were stored. _Not to mention, I'm too young to drive in front of them._

Haruhi sighed and leaned back into the plush leather of the limo to mentally prepare herself for the hell that is about to take place. The headache was steadily growing worse. She could hear the voices of the Host Club members through the partition and took out her high-tech phone that she had bought a while ago. It wasn't the one the twins gave her, she only used that one for when she was around them and to keep their numbers in there as well.

The black and blue plastic felt cool and smooth against her skin as she looked through the emails she had gotten about the business from her grandfather. There was also one about the Host Club from him and she sighed. She knew that he had known about it for a long time, but she didn't want him to know about the activities. She knew that her grandfather would all but beat her senseless if he found out about the embarrassing cosplays she was forced into.

Haruhi carefully read the email and groaned as he mentioned the fact that she was skipping school. He believed strongly in education which was why she was ordered to act as a commoner for most of her life while being groomed to take over the rather successful company that had major people as clients.

Haruhi immediately sent back a very formal and respectful response and shut down her phone, which she tucked into a secret compartment of her backpack. With a sigh, Haruhi leaned back into the seat, settling in for what she knew would be a long ride. She also figured her dad had given Kyoya the name of her old school.

Before her mind could completely escape her, Haruhi grabbed a wiretap and plugged it through the partition. It was an old habit that stuck with her. While she didn't want to sit with them, she figured Honey-senpai would ask what the Host Club thought of whatever he saw or heard. And it was probably very important and something that she shouldn't miss. Plugging the other end into her small recorder that was disguised as an MP3 player, she was able to fall asleep. She knew that the driver had seen what she did, but he also recognized her since he was truly in her grandfather's employment as a spy on the Souhs. He didn't interfere with what she was doing.

With a smirk, Haruhi slipped into the blissfulness of slumber.

Meanwhile, in the back, Honey was thoughtfully kicking his legs back and forth. He tapped the partition next to him to make sure that the driver didn't react if he could hear it. Nothing. With a satisfied nod, the Lolita-type host turned back to the others.

"Hey, has Haruhi been acting strange lately?" he questioned quietly, still staring at his swinging legs.

"What do you mean, Honey-senpai?" Hikaru asked, looking up from the game console in his hands.

"I heard Akita say something to a person named Fujioka-san about the Host Club," Honey-senpai said softly.

"Didn't that Akita person say she wouldn't say anything?" Kaoru muttered, looking up as well from the game his brother held in his hands.

"Yes, that's why it was so weird… Do you think Haruhi is in trouble?" Honey got a worried look in his eye.

"Up until this time, Kyoya had been silently sitting and pondering what Honey-senpai had brought to the attention of the group. Haruhi has been indeed acting strange for the past few days, but this could mean trouble.

"Yesterday, after school, I heard Haruhi talking on the phone with what I figured to be the school principal. She was ranting about how he let the Host Club in today and that he should have revoked the offer as soon as he could. However, when she saw me she lied and said that she was making a call to her father. After that, a car came up and the driver said that her grandfather wanted to speak with her. I don't believe that she is in trouble, but I do think Haruhi is hiding something from us," Kyoya informed the rest of the group.

"Akita also mentioned something about you, Kyo-chan. She mentioned that Haruhi was in a Host Club with the third son of one of Fujioka-san's clients, the Ootoris. What do you think that is about?" Honey gave back.

Kyoya's mouth immediately set into a frown and said nothing. His mind was whirling to this new information. His family were wealthy clients to many corporations, yet none mentioned anyone by the surname, Fujioka.

"I don't know. Let's watch Haruhi closely today. No doubt she'll be on edge and slip up," Kyoya smirked out.

The twins were immediately on board, anything to mess with their favorite toy. Tamaki also agreed, for whatever the real reason is unknown in his idiotic blond head. Honey and Mori came with this plan enthusiastically… Well, Mori a lot less enthusiastically than Honey.

The rest of the ride was silent, except for the occasional rustle of the teenage boys doing their own thing. Hikaru and Kaoru had gone back to playing their videogames, Tamaki was staring out the window at the commoner world passing by, and Honey was playing a game with Mori.

Kyoya was typing at his laptop again, though he wasn't working as he usually would. He was desperately trying to find a corporation that had the name Fujioka attached to it. There was nothing that the internet, secret police files from his family's police force, or databases that could tell him anything. The name Fujioka didn't exist in the rich world.

With a silent sigh of frustration, Kyoya decided to actually get some work done. It was going to be a long time before he would be able to get back to his laptop.

They were pulling into the parking lot of the middle school by the time Haruhi woke up again. The ride was almost an hour, even though they left from Haruhi's house. She had gone to a school across the city for its advance academic programs.

With an arch of her back, Haruhi looked at the time. The neon green light of the clock glared 7:55 right back at her and she sighed. School for middle schoolers started at 8:10, which meant they had roughly fifteen minutes before classes officially started. Which meant, this gave the Host Club sometime to explore the newly found world of the unknown commoner education.

Haruhi unplugged the wiretap and nodded at the driver. He glanced around and smoothly handed her a small disc. The back had a camera that went directly to the dash and recorded everything. Once a month, the driver would meet Haruhi and her grandfather and give them the disc. However, Haruhi had ordered for the disc to be given to her now. Just in case.

Sliding both the tap and the disc into her bag, Haruhi climbed out and took in the scenery of the campus of her old middle school. It had not changed one bit. The familiar area brought back memories for her, some that made her want to smile, some that made her want to laugh, and some that simply made her want to take a knife and stab some bitches.

Haruhi turned to look at the other teenagers as they exited the limo. They were looking around the campus from what they could see from their positions next to the car.

"Looks like a dump," Hikaru immediately said. Haruhi rolled her eyes and headed to the front doors. She could see the security desk from her and remembered the times she would speak to the guard whenever she had free time between classes. It was no wonder she got out of trouble so many times since she was friends with the person that saw them most of the time.

"Are we going in or what? I want this day to be done with." And with that, Haruhi turned to go inside.

_Without trouble._

**So let's be completely honest, I wrote this entire thing in less than a day and I finished it when I stayed after school today. Shhh don't tell anyone, I'm supposed to be doing homework (HA that's laughable).**

**Anyway, Haruhi is showing more of her secret self it seems. What could it be that Haruhi doesn't want to the Host Club to know about her huh?**

**No, seriously, I don't even know. I am almost burnt out from writing so much in the last few weeks. **

**Again thank you love for being my beta, I really do appreciate and love you for it. Hope to see you later.**

**Please review and if you want to read more from me, click the little buttons for follow. You don't have to favorite if you don't want to **

**Now… REVIEW! **

**See you next time!**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, I am sorry for the wait. School has been hectic and I've been trying to work on my homework, considering I am actually a bit behind, for reasons.**

**Thank you love for being my beta, I hope to see you soon.**

**Now, I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, but I really want to. **

**Please enjoy this installment of Commoner's School!**

The school itself was unimpressive in the eyes of the high class. The design itself was what was expected from a commoner's school. The windows were large and the floors were of white tile that had grime in between each. There was a scraping sound whenever someone walked over the particles of dirt and caused friction between it and the tile.

Kyoya's nose wrinkled unnoticeably at the sight of the school. Obviously, it wasn't what he was used to. In fact, it was nothing like what he was used to. His gaze turned to Haruhi as she walked to the front desk and leaned over to speak to the security guard. The guard's face instantly lit up when he saw her.

"Haruhi Fujioka! I didn't expect to see you here ever again!" the guard called out in glee as the girl approached.

"Good morning, Bodo-san. I guess we'll need the visitors' passes right?" Haruhi asked as she leaned on the counter that was connected to the security desk. With a nod, "Bodo" reached under his desk, into a drawer, and pulled out a thick roll of what looked like neon orange stickers.

Kyoya could see Haruhi's nose scrunch up in distaste as she looked over the stickers, commenting on how she had always hated the passes.

"Don't you need to see our ID?" Haruhi asked as she filled out enough stickers for the entire Host Club.

"No, the principal told me you guys were coming. The look on his face was enough to tell me he was scared out of his mind about you," Bodo grinned widely. Kyoya heard the wry chuckle that came from Haruhi.

"And he should be," she said as she passed back the passes that had their names written on them. "Can you take them to the first middle school class, I have to have a small talk with the principal," Haruhi said as she walked off to what looked like an office.

Without a word, the security guard pressed a button and another guard, a female this time, came out and sat in his place as the man stood.

He motioned for the Host Club to follow him, but Kyoya was looking back to see what Haruhi was doing. She entered the office and was greeted with warm welcomes and multiple hugs.

When the pleasantries were completed, Haruhi disappeared into another office and the door was shut behind her. Kyoya could assume it was the one the principal resided in.

With a shrug, Kyoya turned and followed the others to the first classroom they were going to observe. For some reason, he could feel that this door was going to be a whole lot worse than it already was. He was already missing school work and if his father found out he was tainting himself with being here…

… And he had no idea how right he was.

**Yes, it is indeed very short and I sincerely apologize. I promise to have the next chapter up sooner and it will be a little bit longer. I just need a little more time.**

**Again, thank you love for being my beta. Love you and hope to see you soon.**

**See you next time!**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody! Hope you've been having a great New Years! And those who are in the USA and in the south, I hope you all have eaten your black-eyed peas and collard greens for good luck! And for those who are not in the south, I hope you have done your traditions to have good luck, I'm sorry I don't know them.**

**And thank you love for being my beta, it's so wonderful!**

**Now, I have the new chapter for Commoner's School, so please enjoy!**

Kyoya looked around the corridors as the Host Club was led to a classroom. The school was pretty bland and normal looking, nothing like the middle school at Ouran. He had no idea how anyone could study in such a boring and non-lavish environment.

He turned to look at the front when the group stopped and the security guard knocked on one of the sliding doors that led into the classroom. They didn't even have the Western style doors that swing open! Kyoya sighed as he felt a headache come to him.

The door slid open and a young teacher stood in its way, looking at Bodo with a raised eyebrow. Bodo didn't seem to mind as he smiled at the woman.

"Good morning Sakura-Sensei! I have brought the guests for today," Bodo said, smiling brightly. The woman, Sakura-Sensei apparently, nodded with a grin and stepped aside to let the teenagers inside.

To Kyoya, the classroom was as boring as the hallways and dirty looking. There was dirt on the floor and scratches all over the tile. He ignored the completely awed sounds coming from the others as they looked around from where they were standing in the front of the room. He also tried to ignore the gasps and love struck gazes from the girls of the classroom as they caught sight of the Host Club.

"Class, today we have some special guests. These young men are from Ouran Private Academy and have come to observe some classrooms as a part of a club activity," Sakura-Sensei introduced them, coming to stand at the podium in the middle of the room. Oohs and awes came from the students as they looked again over the new arrivals.

"Hello everybody, I am Tamaki Suoh and I am glad to have such a warm welcome from all of you," Tamaki said happily as he stepped forward. "And the rest of the club members are Kyoya Ootori, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, and Takashi Morinozuka," he continued, pointing to each of them as he said their name. Kyoya pushed up his glasses so that they caught the glare of the cheap fluorescent lights from the ceiling.

"Does anyone have any questions before we start class?" Sakura-Sensei asked absentmindedly as she looked through some papers that were on her podium. A plethora of hands shot up and when she looked up, she blinked at the amount of hands. "O-Okay… Um, Morika-san!" she called on a young girl in the back who had her black hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Okay, so what is your club?" the girl asked and Kyoya sighed under his breath. He figured that one was coming.

"We are a Ho-" Tamaki started but stopped when the door slid open again to reveal the missing member of the Host Club. Haruhi glared at Tamaki, the message 'Don't even think about it,' coming off clear as day. Kyoya hid his smirk and kept the emotionless expression on his face.

"Haruhi Fujioka! I did not expect to see you!" Sakura-Sensei cried out happily as she hugged her former student. Haruhi hesitantly hugged her back and pulled back after a little while.

"Yeah well, I didn't really have much of a choice," Haruhi smiled as she replied. The teacher laughed and went back to stand in front of the podium.

"Class, I am so proud to present, the best student I have ever had: Haruhi Fujioka! Straight A's and the star pupil of the school," Sakura-Sensei boasted happily. Kyoya watched as Haruhi blushed slightly and ducked her head.

"Wait, so this is the famous Haruhi Fujioka? If so, then why is she wearing a boy's uniform?" a student asked from the middle of the room.

"Well, if you saw the hideous dresses of Ouran, you would too choose the boy's uniform," Haruhi replied, smirking. Kyoya raised an eyebrow and thought back to the dresses their customers wear as part of the requirement of the school's dress code. Yeah, they were hideous.

The students laughed as Sakura-Sensei continued to spill everything about Haruhi. "She was also the captain of all the sports teams here and very adept at multiple activities. Her piano playing brought this school first place in the recital against other middle schools," Sakura-Sensei beamed proudly. Haruhi hissed at the information that was just put out into the open.

"Sakura-Sensei, please stop! We don't need-" Haruhi tried to say but was cut off as the teacher continued onto her last statement, which appeared to be her favorite.

"And as the instructor to the school's martial art teams, I am extremely excited to say that she brought the first place trophy back in the national championship in each category," she finished.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow at the natural host, who, if possible, was a tomato at this point.

"Haru-chan! You know martial arts?" Honey asked the host. Haruhi stiffened and grumbled.

"Let's just take our seats shall we?" Haruhi sighed as she headed to the back of the room and sat at one of the vacant desks that they put in for the Host Club. The others followed and looked around in interest.

"This school is so quaint and not as bad as I thought it would be! How nice that even commoners have a peaceful atmosphere to study and better their poor lives," Tamaki droned on. Kyoya frowned deeply as he heard this.

"Tamaki," he said warningly, which caused the prince to stop.

Haruhi watched and noticed that some of the middle schoolers turned to watch them but were called back to face the front.

She then felt a headache begin to form… Correction, she felt her headache worsen and split her head open.

**So? What d'yall think! Tell me down below in that review section, but if it is flame, don't even try. Flames are not welcome here! **

**Again, thank you love for being my beta, I honestly do hope to see you soon. **

**Now, I will see you guys next time in the next chapter for either this story or one of my others. I'm sorry for not updating as fast as I used to on those older ones by the way. I just don't seem to have the storyline for them anymore as I get ideas for newer ones.**

**Please review and if you'd like, follow and favorite for more of the story! **

**See you all next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello one and all! How long has it been since I last updated? Who knows, all that matters is that I have a chapter for you all! **

**I don't have much to say today. But I do have to say thanks love for being my beta. Thank you so much! **

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

**Enjoy this new chapter for Commoner's School!**

Haruhi sighed and placed her head on her folded arms as she watched Sakura-Sensei teach with the same passion she had when Haruhi was her student. A smile couldn't help but find its way onto the host's lips as memories bombarded her head. She didn't even notice a certain Cool-Type looking her way out of the corner of his eyes.

_She seems so… Different_, Kyoya thought as he watched the female. He had noticed the strange actions of the "princess" of the Host Club and noticed the difference in her usual self. He couldn't help but feel intrigued by this new predicament.

Kyoya's mind then flashed back to what Honey-Senpai had said on the ride over. _Something to do with me? Why the interest in the third Ootori son?_ He looked back to the front as he heard a bell ring loudly throughout the classrooms. He watched as the students stood and headed out.

"Lunch time," Haruhi said as she too stood up. She was still going through her old memories and had stood on reflex. "I think I'll go look around. Sakura-Sensei," she then turned to the older woman who had come up to the Host Club. "Thank you for dealing with the club today. I'll be back before lunch ends." And with that, she left. Sakura-Sensei hummed to herself with a smile and turned to leave the classroom, no doubt heading to the teacher workroom.

Kyoya watched her go and turned to look at the other members of the group. The others were looking around the classroom in interest and in wonder at all the commoner items placed around the room. Kyoya only hoped that they didn't embarrass him any further than they already have.

During the class time that had occurred already, Tamaki had made a loud commotion about the teachings of commoners and how wonderful and weird the commoner world was. Hikaru and Kaoru have already pulled multiple pranks on the teacher and some of the young students. Honey-Senpai and Mori-Senpai were the only ones who were being completely respectful of their surroundings… Though Honey-Senpai was eating cake the entire time with Usa-chan.

Kyoya stood from the disgusting desk and tried to forget the uncomfortable and absolutely disgusting memory of touching the dried gum on the bottom of the desk. With a sigh, he walked over to the four males.

"Haruhi is leaving. Shall we go with her?" Kyoya asked as he leaned against the wall next to the group as they looked out the window at the courtyard. The group looked over to the host that was exiting the classroom and nodded.

"Operation Stalk Haruhi is underway," Hikaru grinned as the group also filtered out into the hallway to watch the host as she stopped to watch a couple middle schoolers pass by. Kyoya noticed something in her eyes. Nostalgia? No… It was more of… A longing. It confused him to see that expression in the female that had literally smashed into his life. It didn't seem to fit her.

Haruhi watched as the students walked by her, laughing and smiling at what their companions had to say. She never had that as a child, she was always alone due to having to be the perfect child her grandfather had wanted to be. He wanted her to be absolutely perfect at everything, and she meant everything.

She winced to herself as she continued to walk through the hallways, taking a familiar path. All those activities she took in the middle school were all his doing. She hated them, but had to do it to prove that, despite being his only granddaughter, she was the best… All his doing of course.

With a sigh, Haruhi exited the school and went into the courtyard. She stopped in the sidewalk, standing in the middle of the walkway. Old memories filtered through her mind's eye. Memories of her studying underneath her favorite tree on the stone bench. Said tree and said stone bench stood in front of her.

The Host Club watched as Haruhi sat down on the bench and closed her eyes. They watched her as she leaned back on her hands.

"Looks like she isn't doing anything. Why are we watching her again?" Kauro yawned as the club hid behind a corner of the building that looked into the courtyard.

"Haruhi has been acting strange. And does anyone know why?" Kyoya answered frostily as he watched the relaxed girl. He couldn't deny that she had indeed looked… Enrapturing…

Maybe there was a silver lining to this day after all.

**So I hoped you all liked it. I know it's short and vague, but I'm hoping that the story picks back up soon, once I relax from school.**

**So I thank everyone who had left reviews and encourage more to come.**

**Again, thank you love for being my beta. Hope to see you soon.**

**Now, I'm going to head off to type up some more chapters and hopefully update soon.**

**See you all next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! I am here with a new chapter! How excite are you? I hope very much so.**

**Thank you love for being my beta, hope to see you soon. Love you!**

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, sadly.**

**And since I have nothing important to say… **

**Enjoy this new chapter for Commoner's School! **

Haruhi sighed as she felt a light breeze rustle through the school grounds and breathe against her skin. It was refreshing and so very relaxing. She sat up from her lying down position on the bench that she had taken and looked at her watch. There was still fifteen minutes left of lunch…

Haruhi groaned as she got to her feet and stretched her hands above her head. Maybe she should look at the music rooms… Though she had a feeling that she has had enough of music rooms for one lifetime. With a shrug to herself, she made her way back into the school, not noticing that the Host Club was now watching her.

After about ten minutes of watching Haruhi do nothing, the males of the famous Host Club started to drift off, doing their own things. Hikaru and Kaoru were back to playing videogames, Honey- and Mori-Senpai were playing a game, more so Honey-Senpai, and Tamaki was lying back looking at the clouds, the most quiet he has ever been. Kyoya had gone back to writing in that black notebook ever so present on his person.

But Kyoya was the only one who noticed that Haruhi was leaving. Looking at the rest of the males, he realized that none of them were paying attention to each other… Which meant that he would be able to sneak away, just as unnoticed as Haruhi did… And he was quite successful in doing so.

Kyoya hurried to follow Haruhi into the school, but when he caught sight of her, he slowed down to avoid being caught. He noticed that Haruhi was going at a leisurely pace, with her hands in her pockets and her shoulders back. She looked so tranquil, something he never thought he would ever see from the honor student. Then again, she was always struggling to keep up her grades and keep up with club activities.

Kyoya stayed a safe distance away as he watched the younger host went into a longer hallway that ended in a dead end and stopped at one of the doors. He looked around for any indication as to what area of the school they were in and saw a plaque on the wall that said "Music Hall."

Haruhi stared at the door in front of her, feeling a small bit of nostalgia as she looked at the familiar faded paint. After studying in the courtyard, there were times where Haruhi would come to a music room for some reason or another. Most of the time, it was to practice playing the piano, to be as perfect as her grandfather made her be.

As Haruhi was lost in her thoughts, she never noticed that she had already opened the door and was making her way to the piano that stood on the stand in the middle of the room.

The piano was as she remembered it, shiny and made of black wood.

Kyoya stood at the door, staying behind one of the double doors as he peeked in on Haruhi as she sat down at the piano. He watched as she lifted the covering of the keys and revealed the ebony and ivory teeth of the instrument.

He stepped into the room, but stayed in the darker shadows of the room, behind some chairs as Haruhi looked over the instrument in front of her as if it was something entirely new to her. With some hesitance, Haruhi placed her fingers on the keys and he noticed her eyes were closed.

Then she began to play.

Kyoya did not believe he had ever heard something so enrapturing, enchanting as the music that came pouring from the small female sitting at the piano. There were many emotions running through him that he knew was coming from the influence of the music, some that he didn't even know he had.

Before he knew what he was doing, Kyoya was already standing behind her, watching the girl. She was entirely sucked into the music and he knew that she was the one thing that could hold his interest. The emotions that he tried to keep bottled up suddenly became that much harder to hold in as he took the risk and sat down on the wide bench next to Haruhi. She didn't seem to notice. He could see that her eyes were half open as well, as though they too were in a trance.

The song had lasted for a couple minutes, the only sounds in the room, that song. It wasn't one Kyoya had heard before… And that was a narrow possibility. He was actually a classical fan himself and heard a lot of the most famous pieces, along with some less known ones.

The song was ending, he could tell as it slowed down, along with Haruhi's hands on the keys. It was becoming softer and soon it faded out. The last note hung, suspended above their heads.

Haruhi blinked and looked up, suddenly becoming aware of a presence next to her. Her heart skipped a beat when she noticed that it was Kyoya.

"S-Senpai…" she stuttered. "What are you doing here?" she asked, blushing.

"Haruhi," Kyoya murmured. Looking at the host, he realized something. He could no longer hide his emotions for her, his… Dare he say it? His love for her.

"Senpai…" She whispered back. The two were leaning closer to each other subconsciously. She knew how she felt about her cool Senpai, she has had a crush on him ever since the first day she saw him.

"Tell me to stop," Kyoya whispered as one of his hands came up to cup her smooth, soft cheek. Her eyes fluttered at the tender touch and one of her own hands covered his. They got closer together, their noses brushing against each other. Their lips were so close to touching.

"Don't stop," she breathed.

Finally, their lips pressed against each other's. Sparks filled Haruhi's body as she felt heat build-up inside her and pour over her skin. Kyoya felt his chest constrict and tighten around his heart, making it ache for more as he wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled Haruhi closer.

"Kyoya-Senpai," Haruhi murmured as she pulled back for air. Her Senpai had his forehead pressed against hers, and she could see his eyes were closed behind his glasses. His face was relaxed and unmarred by the constant neutral look she saw every day.

Kyoya opened his eyes to look at the girl in front of him as she said his name. "I'm sorry, Haruhi. I took it too far didn't I?" Kyoya sighed as he pulled back. "I'll just head back to the classroom now."

"Wait!" Haruhi called as Kyoya began to make his way out the music room door. She stood from the bench and ran after him, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind. "Don't leave Senpai. Not like this. I… I liked… I liked it," she murmured shyly, her face blushing.

Kyoya's eyes lifted from the ground to look at the younger girl over his shoulder. His question was clear in his expression, even behind the glasses that caught the light's glare.

"I… I like you, Kyoya-Senpai," she finished.

"I like you too, Haruhi," he murmured softly, turning to face the girl.

They were interrupted by the bell. Lunch is over.

**So what do y'all think? Good? Great? Bad? Terrible? Too rushed or too obvious? I don't know, that's why I need your reviews! But absolutely no flames, they are unwelcome here.**

**Again thank you love for being my beta. :D It's so sweet of you.**

**And I forgot to mention in the last couple uploads, thank you everyone to has reviewed, followed, and/or favorited. **

**But now the time has come where you guys type in that box down below and send me a review. **

**While you all do that, I will be working on some other stories, ahem, I mean chapters.**

**So, until next time! This is OneHellOfANekoDemon85 signing off!**

**Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Helllo everyone! I'm sorry it is taking so long to update, there has been a recent tragedy in my family. Two family members (very close to me) died in a car accident and I have been with my family for the past few weeks, helping in any way I can. So please just bear with me and I promise to have some chapters up soon.**

**Thank you again love for being my beta. It has been great seeing you so much and for helping me with the very recent events, it means so much to me. **

**I believe I have kept you guys waiting long enough, so here is the next chapter to Commoner's School.**

**Enjoy!**

Haruhi kept her head down as she walked with her Senpai back to class. Not one word was passed between them on the way there, though Haruhi knew that things had changed between her and Kyoya. Whether for better or for worse, she did not know at the moment.

Her mind traveled back to the minutes before the bell rang, back to the kiss they shared and blushed softly. It was the most perfect kiss she has ever had, not that she has had many. Really, she only kissed that one girl and that wasn't even her fault! Tamaki pushed her into it! But nonetheless, kissing Kyoya, even for that small moment, was the best moment of her life.

She slowly looked at the male next to her and smiled to herself. If only time had frozen so that they did not have to separate, then she would no doubt die happily.

Kyoya's thoughts were also on the moments he and Haruhi had shared. His mind was still in shock over what he heard her say. _I like you, Kyoya-Senpai_. No, not Tamaki-Senpai. Not Hikaru. Kyoya-Senpai, his name came from her lips after that sentence. His name!

His heart felt as though it was going to jump out of his chest in the elation he felt. However, he kept his emotions in check, he could not allow anyone to see how he felt. He did have the name of Shadow King to keep up.

But there was one thing he had to do before they joined the others back in the middle school classroom.

Looking around to make sure no one of consequence was around to watch or notice them, Kyoya grabbed Haruhi's wrist and pulled her into a nearby boy's bathroom… A rather filthy boy's bathroom. Once again, Kyoya was thankful he was rich enough to go to an elite private academy.

"S-Senpai?" Haruhi stuttered as she was suddenly yanked into a boy's bathroom. "What are you doing?"

"Haruhi, I have to talk to you about our current situation. And no it cannot wait," Kyoya stated as he leaned against the sink that was attached to the wall. Haruhi stood in front of him with an adorably confused expression in her eyes and on her face.

"Okay Senpai…" Haruhi said with great hesitance. She heard him say that he liked her back right? Or was that some part of her mind trying to fulfill her desire for him to love her back the way she did him?

Kyoya noticed this and straightened up, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Haruhi, I…" he hesitated and took a deep breath. Never before has he been this nervous about anything… Hell, he has never been nervous about anything!

"Haruhi, I really do like you… I more than like you, to be honest," Kyoya began, but was stopped by Haruhi's hands on his wrists, taking his hands from her shoulders. Then she hugged him tightly, bringing her lips up to kiss his cheek.

"I like you a lot too, Senpai. I get it, you want to keep this a secret however. You don't want anyone to know what happened," Haruhi sighed, somewhat sadly. So he did like her, but was he ashamed of it?

"Not for the reason you think. Tamaki and Hikaru are factors in this. They love you, and I do not wish to see conflict with them," Kyoya sighed. "But, I would very much like to take you out on a date tonight, if you do not already have plans," Kyoya continued slowly.

Haruhi felt a smile break out over her face, despite her trying to remain neutral and nodded. "I would like that," she replied. She watched as a mimicking smile crossed her host's face.

Their eyes once again met and like to magnets, they began to lean closer to each other. Their lips were mere inches apart when suddenly the door to the bathroom opened.

As if two electric shocks went through them, the two jumped apart at the sight of Kaoru entering the bathroom. He raised an eyebrow at the two. "What are you two doing in here?" he asked.

Haruhi immediately answered. "Kyoya-senpai needed to speak with me about my debt and he did not desire anyone to overhear," Haruhi lied. Kyoya gave her a look from the corner of his eye, slightly impressed at the lying ability she had.

"Oh, well the rest of the club is back in that dingy classroom, waiting for the class to start back up," Kaoru said as he got out of the way of the door. Haruhi nodded and immediately made her way out of the extremely uncomfortable situation.

Once she was sure that Kaoru couldn't see her, she turned back and waved to Kyoya, giving him a smile and a wink. Then she left the bathroom. Kyoya hid his own smile and nodded very slightly.

He ignored the look Kaoru was giving him as he left the disgusting boy's room and followed the natural host to the classroom.

After all, Kyoya had more important things to worry about… Like planning his date with the girl of his fancy, Haruhi Fujioka.

**Okay, so yes. Not my best work at all, but I wanted to get something out for my story for my lovely readers. I promise to have something better up soon.**

**Again, thank you love so much for being my beta, it is very sweet of you.**

**Now, my readers, tell me what you thought in that box down below (or in that button for those of you reading on mobile) what you thought of this chapter. It is always so nice to hear what you guys think.**

**I don't really have much to say, other than review, follow, and favorite (you don't have to but I recommend it strongly :D)**

**I will be seeing you guys next time. This is OneHellOfANekoDemon85, signing off!**

**Until next time… MWAHAHAHA**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello people of the fanfiction world! I am so sorry for being so late. I've had a lot to do but don't worry, I should be getting back on track soon enough. **

**Thank you love for being my beta, I cannot express my gratitude enough. I hope to see you soon, lovely.**

**I do not Ouran High School Host Club, all but this plot belongs to the original creator. **

**Now, I have kept you all waiting long enough, so please enjoy this next chapter of Commoner's School!**

Haruhi hummed to herself pleasantly as she walked back to the classroom that housed the rest of the Host Club. She was high on cloud nine and she most certainly did not want to come back down. She was finally in her real-life fantasy that she thought of day and night. She was going on a date with Kyoya-sempai! Kyoya Ootori! The mere thought made her giddy and her stomach come into butterflies.

She stopped right outside the sliding door to the classroom she left the Host Club in and took a deep breath to calm herself down. It was best that the others didn't see her like this, unless she wanted to be bombarded with questions and raise the suspicions of her fellow club members.

When Haruhi had her nerves under control, she raised her head and opened the door, revealing a large group of middle schoolers standing right in the doorway. As soon as they saw her, they rushed over.

"So you're _the _Haruhi Fujioka! Right? You were the number one student for years!" one of the girls squealed as she leaned in to get a better look. Haruhi felt sweat build up on her forehead.

"Is it true that you were the martial arts champion for five years in a row? And that you turned down the chance to spar one of the Haninozukas?" a boy asked, his eyes wide in wonder.

"And that you were a concert pianist and harpist in your first year?" another question came. They continued like that, not letting Haruhi get even the slightest word in. As the questions came at a faster rate, she felt the sweat build up more and eventually she felt as though she was sweating bullets.

Her eyes cut over to the curious Host Club, standing to the side of the group of frantic younger students. She could see that their curiousity was also growing and she couldn't have that.

"Enough!" her voice cut loud and clear over the growing volume of the middle schoolers, commanding to be listened to. The middle schoolers stopped talking, still looking up at the first-year high school student in wonder and awe. Haruhi sighed in annoyance, blowing a piece of hair that fell into her face back into place. She straightened her back and raised her head up, her posture ordering for everyone in the room to give her undivided attention. "I will only answer your questions if you sit and ask them in an orderly manner." Her eyes did not allow them to argue and the younger crowd immediately sat in their seats, giving her their full attention. Even the Host Club sat at their desks in the back. She noticed that Kyoya and Kaoru were back and also sitting. She blushed at the look Kyoya was giving her and turned her face away to hide it.

Sakura-Sensei was standing at her podium, watching all of this, but stepped away to let Haruhi take her place. She smiled at her favorite past student and sat in a chair off to the side of the room, by the window.

"Now, to answer the first few questions. Yes, I am Haruhi Fujioka. Yes, it is true that I was the champion and that I turned down the opportunity to meet the Haninozukas and spar with one of them, namely Mitsukuni Haninozuka. Yes, by my first year of middle school, I was a concert pianist and harpist, along with some other instruments. Any more questions that you simply need to be answered?" Haruhi sighed, leaning against the podium, watching them all for hands, even the Host Club. She noticed a small, brown haired, sort of mousy-looking girl raise her hand timidly. "Yes, you in the front."

"Is it true that you had straight A's in every subject in every grade since you started school?" she asked, sort of stammering over her words. Haruhi had to strain to hear her.

She nodded. "Yes, that is true." The girl nodded and slunked back down in her chair, which made Haruhi raise an eyebrow and smile a bit. So, she was shy. Haruhi could admire that, since it probably took a lot to ask a question first. She turned her attention to another raised hand. This time, it was a boy who had his black hair in a messy fashion and his glasses slipping down his nose. "Yes?"

"Why did you turn down the chance to spar Mitsukuni Haninozuka?" he asked. Haruhi frowned a bit, noticing Honey-Sempai standing up at this.

"Yeah, why?" he called from the back, hugging Usa-chan to his chest.

"Uh, well. I just… I didn't want to. I didn't feel as though I was good enough, plus I felt someone else deserved that honor," Haruhi stammered. She lied. She knew she was good enough and she knew she could actually have won against Honey-Sempai, but there was no need to let him know that. "Next question."

Another boy raised his hand, his eyes watching her closely. The way he was looking at her made her feel sort of uncomfortable. "Is it true that your grandfather-" Haruhi frowned and coughed, covering up the question.

"No more questions, then? Great!" Haruhi said in a rush. She shot a look to her old sensei and saw her nod. All her old teachers knew that her grandfather was a touchy subject.

"Well, I think we should thank Haruhi for answering your questions. Haruhi, you may go sit down," she said with a nod. Haruhi bowed her head in gratitude and immediately went to where she was sitting before. The boy from earlier had his eyebrow raised in confusion and leaned back in his seat, still watching her.

Haruhi kept her head low as she sat at her desk and slunked down in her seat, trying to make herself appear as small as possible. She could feel everyone's eyes on hers, especially the only ones that mattered to her.

Thankfully, all those eyes moved away as Sakura-Sensei called the class back into order and to the front. She sighed in relief and sat up straighter, her hand slipping down into her bag and pulling out the red phone that Hikaru and Kauro had given her, the one that the Host Club knew about.

Kyoya felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket and raised an eyebrow as he looked down at it. Who could be trying to contact him now? He sighed as he slyly pulled his phone out and saw at text flashing on the screen. It was from Haruhi.

He looked back over to the female and saw that she was blushing, but was also smiling. He almost smiled back, but instead, he turned back to look at the text.

_Hi_ was all that it said. Kyoya's lips twitched as he sent back a reply.

Haruhi looked down at her phone as she felt it buzz in her hand. _Hello._ Haruhi grinned and replied.

Kyoya looked at his phone as the new text arrived. _So… You like me?_

Haruhi looked at the screen as he sent back a reply. _Yes, very much so. And you like me?_

Kyoya smiled at the new text. _Quite. Ever since I met you really… _He looked back to notice that she was blushing. If she grew any redder, she could be mistaken for a tomato.

Haruhi's blush did grow as she read Kyoya's response. _Same here. So about our date, shall I pick you up at six tonight?_

Kyoya grew anxious as the reply from Haruhi took a bit longer. Did he freak her out with the mention of the date? He looked down as a new reply showed up. _Yes._ His chest felt like a band had broken and he could breathe normally again.

He looked back at Haruhi and smiled at her. Not his Demon Lord, manipulative smile, but the one that he rarely ever showed. If anything, it made Haruhi swoon mentally and look at her desk.

She then put her phone back in her bag and looked up at the front, waiting for class to end and the school day to be over. Rather impatiently. She had a date to get ready for.

~~~~ Time Skip ~~~~

Finally. Finally! The day was over and so was Haruhi's hell. She didn't mind seeing her old teachers and friends in the staff all day, but being back where there were so many reminders of a misspent school life did not make her feel any less threatened by the near future. If anything, it only served as a beacon that that was where her life was headed.

Haruhi sighed and looked around her. No annoying members of the Host Club. Good. She didn't feel like having to deal with them right now. Once again, checking to make sure that no one was around her, she slipped her other phone from her hidden pocket in her backpack and dialed the number of her grandfather's driver.

With a few quick exchanged words, Haruhi had the phone put away. The driver was on his way. Now, just to make sure the others don't see her. She had specified to the driver that he would be picking her up a couple blocks away from the school, so that she wouldn't be spotted.

Haruhi broke into a run, trying to get out of the school before the Host Club came back from talking to Sakura-Sensei. No doubt they were bombarding her with unanswerable questions about the commoner world.

Haruhi knew this was her only chance. So with a dash, she ran out of the doors of the middle school, throwing a quick goodbye over her shoulder to the security guards at the front desk. They were all gathered around, to make sure that none of the students got rowdy on their way out.

Haruhi slowed down once she reached the front courtyard, where the gates were and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She was practically scot free at this point.

With a small squeal of delight, she remembered that she had a very important event planned for tonight. A date with Kyoya!

She ran the rest of the way to where the driver was waiting and hopped into the backseat. Kimchoni looked behind him, in the rearview mirror with a smirk. "Fun day?"

"Hardly. Now hurry and take me home. I have a date with someone tonight," Haruhi grinned as she leaned against the plush leather seats of the black car. She noticed that Tachibana, the Ootori's driver was sitting in the passenger seat up front.

"Very well. I have to hurry back to the Ootori manor anyway. Master Kyoya has a date as well. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you, Miss Fujioka?" Tachibana laughed as Kimchoni started the car.

"Shut up."

**Well there you go! That's the chapter and I have been desperately trying to get this to you guys. Sorry for the wait, once again. **

**Again, thank you love for being my beta. You know how much it means to me, and I hope to see you soon. Love you so much!**

**Now, I won't take up much more of your time, seeing as I did post this a little late. So I'm going to say, REVIEW!**

**And if you wish to follow and favorite, it is not required but recommended if you want to see more from me.**

**So, REVIEW**

**This is OneHellofANekoDemon85 signing off!**

**Till next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

****** IMPORTANT DO NOT SKIP******

**Alright, I am getting tired of seeing the reviews on how I made Haruhi out to be. "Mary Jane" or "too perfect" I get it. She's not like that **_**usually**_**. But here's the thing, it's my story and how I want to write it out. If those who are thinking this would be patient and actually **_**read **_**the story and look into the details, then you would find the answer to your questions. I do not say this to be mean, but only state a fact. Haruhi is living the commoner lifestyle because her grandfather made her, but she still has to be groomed into being the perfect child and the perfect successor. What makes you think he wouldn't try to have her succeed in being perfect at everything she does? **

**I do not like doing this, and I have been ignoring those types of reviews for as long as I could. However, I am the type of person where if I ignore something that is actually of consequence, it will eat at me and grow into a pest. So this is my warning to you. I'm sure you all have heard the term, "Don't like, don't read"? Well that applies here too. If you do not like how the story is progressing, then leave. Do not review your flames, because those are exactly what break a writer. **

****** IMPORTANT DO NOT SKIP******

**Now, I'm pretty sure I'm going to get hate for posting that, but at this point I do not care. I have had the worst path months and I would rather have writing be my escape. But if there are people who think that they can tear apart what I am doing, what escape is that? **

**I am pleased to say that the good reviews outweigh the bad, by a lot. And I would like to thank all those who have NOT been quick in their judgements and ignore the details in previous chapters, and posted nice reviews. **

**Now moving onto more pleasant parts, the next chapter. **

**I am sorry about the time it has been taking me into posting chapters recently, but I have actually a new story coming along perfectly, for Assassin's Creed. I have been loving writing that one so much. And I have made a decision to where I will NOT be posting it until I have it perfected and finished. I have noticed that I seem to drift away from the stories that I have already published and made public. And since I really do want to finish the one I've been working on for a while now, I will not be posting it.**

**Tuesday was my last day at school, since I only had to come in for one final exam! The official last day is Thursday, but I don't have to come in any more after that. So that means more time for writing (and summer assignments).**

**I would like to thank you all for being patient while I get back on track with my writing. I know that you guys hate the wait, and I'm trying to make it worth your while. **

**Thank you love for being my beta, I hope you know how much I do appreciate it. **

**I have nothing more to say, other than enjoy this new installment of Commoner's School!**

Haruhi sighed as she leaned against the door of her apartment. Her fingers twisted the lock on the knob closed as soon as the door closed behind her. Her father was not home, if he was then he was asleep. But she could not hear any snores of slumber coming from his room, nor was she attacked with hugs and kisses as soon as her foot made it through the threshold. So, it was her best bet that he had already left to go do something.

Despite not being able to see her father regularly, she was actually glad for the peace. It gave her time to think and prepare. She had a date with the Demon Lord of the Ouran High School Host Club and she was not going to let anything ruin it for her. The gods know how long she has been waiting for this.

With a determined mindset, she set to work on figuring out what she was going to wear. She knew it had to be something practical, but still classy. She actually had no idea what the plan for tonight was, but she was not going to let that stop her.

Looking at the time, she noticed that she had only three hours left. Not that much time, normally, but it was enough for her.

Haruhi decided to take a quick shower before deciding what to wear, just to get it out of the way. It would permit her time to think and calm down a bit.

As Haruhi waited for the water to get to the perfect temperature, she checked her phone for messages and emails. There was one from her grandfather, reminding her of a meeting the next day in the afternoon. There were a lot of messages from various members of the host club, all but one from the ones she did not want to hear from. A small smile graced her face when she deleted the other texts, unread, and looked at Kyoya's.

_Haruhi, where have you gone? The idiots are going insane looking for you_. Haruhi hummed to herself and sent back a small reply, telling him she had gone home.

Haruhi then set her phone down and hopped into the shower, still feeling the tendrils of excited nervousness tangling in her stomach.

Kyoya fought his smile as he saw Haruhi reply to his text. _I went home, I have to get ready for our date, don't I?_ He looked up quickly, to make sure that none of the others were paying any attention and quickly sent back a reply as well.

Just as he was smoothly sliding his phone back into his pocket, Hikaru called his name. "Hey, Kyoya-Senpai. You haven't said much since we left the commoner's school."

Kyoya looked at the twin and kept silent, turning his gaze to look at the moving world outside the limo, choosing not to answer. Hikaru frowned at the reaction but shrugged and let it go. He leaned back and took out the portable game console that he kept handy, Kaoru leaning back into his arm as he took a nap.

Kyoya was left alone for the rest of the ride back to his manor. His was the farthest out of the city, not by much, but enough. He was being dropped off first this time, for once. He was usually last.

Kyoya could not get out of the limo fast enough when the limo stopped in front of mansion, immediately heading inside. He gave no indication that he heard the greetings of the maids or butlers as he stalked past to his room.

Once inside the peaceful, bland room that served as his dwelling, he leaned heavily against the door, running a hand over his face. It was a horrid, stressful day, but there was the silver lining that he had been hoping for. Haruhi agreed to go out on a date with him!

The reminder brought a smile to his face, the one that was often reserved for special occasions, or people. Specifically, Haruhi.

He had three hours until he could see her again, according to the time on the clock hanging on the wall. Three hours until he can see the girl he desperately wanted as his.

Three hours… He could handle that.

Haruhi growled as she stood in front of her closet. Why was it so hard to choose what to wear for a date? This was the thing she hated most about dates, choosing what to wear. There was so much pressure in doing it, and it did not help that she had no idea what they were going to do on their date! Dinner most likely, maybe a walk in the park, but what if he decided to do something unexpected?

Haruhi sighed and leaned against the door to her rather large walk in closet. Her eyes raked over the clothes that hung neatly, until it got caught on a garment that was tucked in the back. Curiosity struck her and she pulled it off the rack. It was a purple dress that had delicate frills here and there, creating layers, and it was relatively modest.

She felt that it was exactly what she needed. Haruhi knelt down and picked out white flats that she felt would do nicely.

It was a quick transition from wearing nothing to wearing her date outfit. As she finished dressing, she slipped the long heart necklace and the heart bracelet she got from her mother onto her person, along with the Swarovski Zirconia earrings. With the last addition of clear, minty lip gloss, Haruhi felt that she was ready for her date.

It was ten minutes till six when she heard her phone ring. It was Kyoya, telling her that he was almost to her apartment.

The excitement was building up again. She could not wait for her night to start.

Six o'clock on the dot and there was a knock on the door. As she opened it, a smile graced her face. Kyoya was finally here.

**And that is chapter 11 of Commoner's School. I hope y'all enjoyed it. Tell me what you think in the review box, but remember, do not complain about Haruhi's character in this story. I was not joking when I said I would not tolerate it.**

**So, again thank you love for being my beta, means the world.**

**I will try to update more often, now that school has been let out. **

**I'll see you guys next time!**

**This is OneHellOfANekoDemon85 signing off!**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Please don't kill me! I know I kept you all waiting for far too long for an update, and I plead sorry for the wait! I don't exactly have an excuse, but the biggest factor is that my computer still has a cracked screen, so I have to use the home computer.**

**I would like to thank all those who have been patient and have been reading. It means the world to me that you guys enjoy yourselves in my stories. **

**It also means the world to me that my baby is my beta! It's so sweet, hope we can see each other soon.**

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

**I do not want to keep you guys for long, so please enjoy the new chapter for Commoner's School!**

Kyoya smiled as Haruhi opened the door, immediately feeling his chest and shoulders lighten. Finally, he could be with her. Haruhi's smile widened as she caught sight of the handsome rich boy.

"Good evening, my lady," Kyoya said teasingly, as he bowed to her. Haruhi tried not to laugh as she curtsied back.

"Likewise, kind sir," she replied, giggling quietly. Kyoya smiled as he offered an arm to her, which she took.

"I hope you are excited for this evening. I have been looking toward tonight all day," Kyoya told her, as his smile, dare he even think it, slightly shy. He noticed that Haruhi's face had turned slightly pink at this.

"I am, I've been waiting for this moment for a while, Kyoya," she replied to him as she stepped closer into his side. It was an unconscious shift on her part, he was sure. But that thought didn't make the nervous butterflies in his stomach leave, in fact, it only made them even more eager.

Kyoya coughed slightly to rid himself of the awkward feeling and stepped aside to open the door to the car. He saw the pure delight light up her face and inwardly patted himself on the back.

"So, Kyoya, what's the plan for tonight anyway?" Haruhi asked him as he slid in next to her, the door closing with a soft thud.

"Oh no, you're not getting any details from me. It's a surprise," he teased. He knew how much she hated surprises and, without fail, she pouted.

"But, you know I don't like surprises; just tell me!" Haruhi said as she nudged him with her shoulder. But Kyoya shook his head with a secret smile gracing his face. Haruhi huffed in his direction and pouted even as she sat back in her seat.

Kyoya laughed quietly and leaned back as well as Tachibana started the car. "I promise, you will enjoy our night together," Kyoya murmured in her ear as he leaned into her.

In the dim lighting, he could not see her face turn red yet again with a bright blush, but from his proximity, he could certainly _feel_ the heat. His smirk widened into another smile and he moved away from her.

He heard Haruhi sigh in defeat and jolted very slightly when she leaned against his arm, her head now on her shoulder. "Very well, but I'm trusting you to uphold that promise of yours."

Kyoya fought to keep the giddiness from showing on his face as he nodded, slyly wrapping an arm around her should. His grip tightened just slightly, enough to bring her closer into his side. He hoped it wasn't that noticeable.

"I would expect nothing less," he murmured softly. He resisted the urge to kiss her head, despite how enticing her shampoo made it smell. It smelled of vanilla, strawberries, and maybe some mint. It was an odd combination, but definitely not unpleasant.

He did not notice Haruhi's hand come up until it was wrapped around the hand on her shoulder and squeezed it lightly. He flipped his hand slightly so that he could entwine his fingers with hers, squeezing back.

He did see the smile that lit up Haruhi's face. He did not see the pure elation she felt at the simple gesture. He did not know that, at that moment, her wildest dreams of going out with Kyoya Ootori were finally coming true.

Little did Haruhi know, that Kyoya Ootori's dark and secret desires were also being fulfilled. He was with Haruhi and having the chance for her to be his, and vice versa.

The rest of the ride was silent. Neither felt the need to fill the silence with needless chatter. They were both perfectly content in basking in the comfortable silence the other emitted. They both felt safe in each other, happy to be with the other.

Kyoya noticed that they had begun to pull into the first stop of the date. A restaurant that he liked to frequent. It was private, it was casual.

It was perfect for a first date with Haruhi Fujioka.

**I know, I know, it's extremely short. But I really wanted to get something out in the open for all those who have been waiting for an update for so long! It has been too long already and I know that it would be even longer if I did a longer chapter. So I kept it short, but decided to put some nice fluffies here and there.**

**Again, I love you baby, for everything. It means everything to me that you support my stories as my beta. I hope to see you soon.**

**Now please review and I promise to try to update faster. I can't promise much, I am technically taking 6 AP courses this year, so my time is being taken up by school work. But I will try to update faster. **

**Leave a review for me and tell me what you think! **

**Follow if you would like more from me, favoriting is not required but it is recommended!**

**This is OneHellOfANekoDemon85 signing off!**


	13. Chapter 13

… **HOLD FIRE! DO NOT THROW THOSE TOMATOES OR SO HELP ME I WILL WITHHOLD THIS CHAPTER! *stares at the readers still holding tomatoes and squeaks as they raise them* Okay! Okay! I'm sorry for not updating. I've been stuck in school work and thus, my insomnia is back and hitting me hard. I'm up till 3 AM tossing and turning, wake up at 4 or 5, and when I get home, I'm out like a light. Wake up, repeat.**

**Anyway, I'll just do my announcements and stop keeping you all from the chapter:**

**Thank you love for being my beta, it means the world to me. I hope to see you soon. Love ya!**

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club… Those damn rich people do.**

**Now please enjoy this new chapter for Commoner's School!**

The atmosphere of the restaurant could not have been more romantic. Dimmed lights, candles in glass on the tables, the scent of roses fermenting the air, and the Shadow King by her side. It was quiet. It was intimate. It was actually quite simple for anything than she thought would happen tonight.

With a questioning look on her face at the simple display in front of her, she looked up at her date. He must have noticed, because he smiled secretly and lead her to the hostess podium.

"Table for two. Under Ootori," his baritone voice echoed in the small area between the two. It made Haruhi's head spin. It made her heart hitch and jump into her throat. Even when it wasn't directed at her. Her hands fidgeted with the chiffon on her dress. She did not notice Kyoya's look towards her, nor the sly smirk as he noticed the affect he had on her.

"Oh yes! Here it is!" the high-pitched voice of the hostess brought him back to face the woman as she looked at the register book in front of her. As he watched her, the woman looked up and her breathing hitched in her throat at the very handsome man in front of her. "We can seat you and your…" she looked at Haruhi and smirked, "sister right away."

Kyoya made an annoyed noise in the back of his throat as he reached to Haruhi and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I am sure my _date_ would appreciate not waiting," he scowled at the hostess. Haruhi giggled quietly as she caught the makings of the Shadow King beginning to form as she watched him glare at the hostess in front of them behind his glasses.

And as expected, the hostess made a quiet squeak in response to the Shadow King's appearance and quickly gathered two menus. With a short "right this way" she led them to the back of the restaurant where it was far more private than the rest of the establishment was.

Without another word, she placed the menus down on the table and bowed quickly, excusing herself to return to her podium. Haruhi smirked as the woman gave her a glare and sat down in the chair that Kyoya had pulled out for her, in a rather graceful move.

Kyoya smiled and took his seat in an equally graceful manner. They had just opened their menus to look at their drink options when a waiter came to their table.

"Hello, welcome to the Quiet Corner, my name is Saku. May I start you off with a couple of drinks?" the waiter asked, not taking his eyes off of Haruhi. She shifted in her seat and cleared her throat, more than a little uncomfortable with his staring.

Kyoya noticed this and scowled at the waiter, his gaze turning dark. "Two waters and a new server," he growled.

Saku cut his eyes to the young Ootori, eyes wide and innocent. "Pardon, sir?"

"I believe you heard me. Your staring is making my date uncomfortable. We would like a new server, or I will get the manager and tell him of what has transpired," Kyoya smirked as he placed his menu down. He could see a spark of fear in the other boy's eyes as he nodded and rushed off to the back.

Haruhi smiled. "Thank you, Kyoya," she murmured shyly as she hid behind the pleather covered menu.

"Of course, Haruhi. I want this night to be perfect, for the both of us," Kyoya said simply as he moved his menu to the end of the table, having already known what he was going to order.

Haruhi followed suit as she picked out one of her favorite dishes she found on the glossy print, lifting her eyes to meet Kyoya's straight on.

"It already is. I am with you," Haruhi replied, just as simply as Kyoya had. He could not stop the smile that graced his face as he ran a hand through his hair, only to have it fall back into its perfect look as it always did.

"I agree. So, Haruhi, why don't you tell me more about yourself?" he asked as he carefully unrolled his silverware and placed them in the order he liked. He was shocked to notice that Haruhi had already done the same thing, each piece laid out in a precise manner, and in a way that reflected etiquette perfection.

"There is not much that you don't know about me already, Kyoya," Haruhi teased as she leaned comfortably back into the plush seat.

They were interrupted by a new waitress who placed their glasses in front of them and asked if they were ready to order. Kyoya motioned for Haruhi to go first, and followed her order with his own. With reassurances that their dinner will be out soon, yeah right, the waitress left. They didn't catch her name, nor did they really care as long as she did nothing inappropriate like the last had.

"I'm sure there are somethings that nobody but you know about yourself," Kyoya smirked as he leaned forward, his elbows braced on the edge of the table. Of course, they were not fully on the table, due to it being rude and inappropriate manners. He rested his chin on his intertwined hands as he locked his eyes with Haruhi's.

Haruhi bit her lip and hummed in thought. "Very well. What I tell you goes no beyond the two of us. I trust that you would keep my secrets to the very end, right?" she asked, a little uncertain.

"Of course. I always will; I just got the chance to court you, I am not an idiot to try to screw that up," Kyoya scoffed, rolling his eyes. Haruhi giggled and placed her curled finger to her mouth to hide the smile that arose.

"I'm sure you won't. Very well, I know you want to know why things have been so strange lately. Well, my grandfather is a very influential man. He has reaches all over the world, and he has been grooming me to be his heir to all that he owns when he decides he wants to retire completely," Haruhi said as she picked at her dress nervously, removing invisible lint from the fabric.

"Well I gathered that much from the limo and from the mysterious phone calls, and how you acted today at the middle school," Kyoya teased, his voice light.

Haruhi blushed and giggled. "You're probably the only one who has actually connected the dots. Everyone else, other than Honey-senpai and possibly Mori-senpai, just think that my family has become more overbearing," Haruhi snickered. Kyoya could not deny that. "But my point is that my real name is not Haruhi Fujioka. It's actually Haruhi Saito," she murmured, tearing her eyes away.

Kyoya could almost feel his entire mind and body shut down at the name. "And your grandfather?"

Haruhi looked at him from the corner of her eyes. "Ichirou Saito," she murmured.

This time he knew his entire system shut down as he leaned back in his chair in shock. He could not process exactly who was sitting in front of him.

Then he did. In a completely un-Kyoya manner, he exclaimed, "Your grandfather is Ichirou Saito, of Saito Worldwide! The same industry that owns everything my family, and the others, have?" He stared at her with wide eyes.

"Your family is the one who owns the entirety of Japan?"

Haruhi winced and slowly nodded. "Yes."

**So we learn who her mysterious grandfather is, of course it only opens more questions. I promise that answers will come soon… If only people will be patient and hopefully not rip apart the plan I have… Hint hint.**

**Thank you to everybody who has waited patiently (who am I kidding, none of you are patient, I see those pitchforks!) for this chapter. I am trying to get back on track with everything, so hopefully I'll have more chapters for you guys soon. Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites, they really help me push through the writer's block when it hits me full force.**

**Again, thank you love for being my beta. I hope to see you soon, so I can show you just how much you mean to me.**

**Now, please review and tell me what you think – and no flames. They are not welcome here, or on any other fanfiction on this site. They are never welcome. **

**Follow if you would like to see more Commoner's School, as well. Favoriting is not required, but recommended to show the love :D**

**So, I'll leave you all here and hopefully get started on some more chapters…. Seriously, the review box is right down there. It's large and white, can't miss it. **

**This is OneHellOfANekoDemon85 signing off! Till next time, my lovelies!**


End file.
